dangerous
by athzeriean
Summary: no , summary ... cast : exo all member OT12 , warning : GS for uke , crack pairing , karena aku gak terlalu suka official pairing nya ( maaf yak ) semoga kalian suka membacanya , maaf jika ada typo berlebih. pairing , KrisHo/ Chanbaek / KaiHun / LuMin / ChenLay / TaoD.O
1. Chapter 1

**DANGEROUS**

**Cast : all of member EXO OT12**

**Genre : Drama **

**Rate : T-M **

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik diri mereka masing -masing , dan fans serta keluarga , aku cuman minjem nama duank **

**Warning : Bahasa non EYD , GS for Uke , Crack pairing , typo **

**Summary : ~ **

**Happy Reading **

* * *

Brrrmmm …..ckittt

Merchendes benz putih itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bangunan serupa gudang seorang namja tinggi keluar dari mobil itu dan berjalan menuju sebuah dinding yang terdapat panel infra red , dia menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada panel itu.

Tit ….

Panel tersebut berbunyi , menampilkan kata 'log in success ' dan dari bawah panel tersebut , keluarlah sebuah mini keyboard lalu namja tersebut mengetik beberapa huruf dan angka pada mini keyboard tersebut dan dia menekan tombol enter lalu sedetik kemudian rolling door itu terbuka. Namja tinggi itu kembali memasuki mobilnya dan membawa mobil tersebut masuk ke dalam bagunan itu.

Mata milik namja tinggi pemilik merchendes benz tersebut melihat jajaran mobil –mobil sport merah berbagai merek di balik kokohnya dinding gudang itu. Yak , tempat serupa gudang itu adalah bengkel gelap tempat geng nya memodifikasi mobil-mobil mereka yang mereka beli di pasar gelap dan sparepats yang mereka pakai pun hasil dari pasar-pasar gelap di seluruh dunia.

Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah mobil merek audy spider R8 biru metallic , terlihat seorah namja tengah membuka kap depan mobil tersebut. Dia menepuk bahu namja tan itu yang tak kalah tinggi dengan nya.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau sudah berada disini sepagi ini kkamjong" katanya , dia membawa tubuh menjulangnya itu bersandar di pintu audy itu.

"Kau saja yang terlambat chanyeol hyung , aku sudah ada disini sejak 2 jam yang lalu dan kalau kau mau , kau bisa keatas dan menemukan noona-noona cantik itu sedang berbikini-ria" balas namja tan kepada namja tinggi yang di panggilnya chanyeol itu di iringi dengan smirk adalannya yang lebih terkesan mesum daripada menakutkan.

Tawa chanyeol berderai …

"Nice breakfast kai " kata chanyeol di sela tawanya.

"You're right broth" blas kkamjong atau kai atau kim jongin sambil kembali berkutat dengan audy di hadapannya.

Hening , hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki chanyeol yang berbenturan dengan tangga besi yang membawanya menuju lantai 2 gudang tersebut.

"Akh , kai kapan M akan kembali" tanya chanyeol , saat dirinya telah berada di puncak tangga.

"Mungkin lusa , itu kata si manis myoen noona"

Hanya gumaman "o" yang keluar dari mulut chanyeol sebelum tubuh nya benar-benar menghilang di telan tembok lantai 2.

Lantai 2 gudang tersebut merupakan helipad yang terkadang di sulap menjadi area barbeque ataupun arena berjembur saat musim panas seperti saat ini , disudut sebelah kanan terdapat kolam renang mini dan beberapa kursi malas.

Seorang yeoja dengan celana hot pants hitam ketat yang semakin memperlihatkan pantat padat yang dia miliki serta kaos ketat v-neck putih nya yang sedikit transparan membuat bra hitam yang menutupi payudaranya tercetak jelas di kaos v-necknya tengah sibuk membalik daging yang di panggangnya , rambut hitam sepanjang punggung yang tergerai itu terkadang tertiup angin sehingga membuat nya terkesan seksi.

Greppp ~~~

"Akh … kau mengagetkan ku oppa" suara seksi nya mengalun , saat chanyeol memeluk pinggang rampingnya dari belakang.

"Kau seksi kyungsoo-ah " bisik chanyeol dengan suara beratnya tepat di telingga gadis tersebut, membuat sang gadis yang di panggilnya kyungsoo itu menggelinjang .

"Yeol… lepaskan kyung-ie , atau aku akan memotong penis mu" sebuah suara halus itu menginterupsi kegiatan chanyeol yang tengah meniup tengkuk kyungsoo.

Yeoja dengan balutan bikini merah muda keluar dari kolam renang , tubuh langsing padatnya meneteskan air yang mampu membuat namja yang melihatnya menjadi hard seketika , tak terkecuali dengan chanyeol.

"Aha … kau cemburu baby … akh kyeopta" kata chanyeol , sambil berjalan menuju yeoja tersebut.

Cup ~~~

Kecupan singkat chanyeol daratkan pada bibir tipis milik yeoja seksi tersebut.

" Itu kau tahu… kau milik ku yeol-ie " yeoja tersebut memeluk leher jenjang chanyeol , menggesekkan hidung mancungnya pada dada bidang chanyeol .

Chanyeol mengecup singkat puncak kepala gadis di pelukakannya itu , tangan panjangnya memegang dagu sang yeoja , mendonggakkan nya sehingga bibir keduanya berada pada jarak yang sangat dekat. Bibir tebal chanyeol menempel pada bibir tipis di hadapannay , lidahnya memjelajahi bibir tersebut, kemudian melepaskan sejenak.

"Kau juga hanya milik ku baekhyun-ah" setelahnya , bibir chanyeol kembali mendarat pada bibir tipis yeoja yang di panggil bekhyun itu, kali ini tidak hanya mengecup tapi juga melumat lidah chanyeol sukses memasuki mulut bakhyun , menjelajahi setiap sudutnya , menyesap bibir manis cherry favoritnya , hingga leguhan baekhyun pun terdengar menggema disana .

"Silahkan kekamar chanyeol-ssi " suara yeoja yang tengah bersandar di kursi malas , dengan kacamata coklat yang bertengger di hidung nya, serta jangan lupakan bikini merah maroon yang di pakainya , rambut coklat almond yang di biarkan tergerai itu membuatnya terlihat eksotis dengan pancaran sinar matahari berlimpah yang menimpanya itu membuat chanyeol menyudahi acara – mari –memakan –bibir-baekhyun- itu.

"Eonnie , kau mengganggu" baekhyun memprotes yeoja yang di panggil nya eonnie itu, bibirnya di poutkan tanda jika dia sedang merajuk.

Cup ~~~

"Jangan poutkan bibir mu di hadapan ku baby, myeon noona hanya iri karena dia sudah hampir seminggu lebih tidak di servis oleh kris hyung. Dan kau juga butuh di servis saat ini baekh-ie .. kajja" tanpa mendengarkan gerutuan suho atau junmyeon chanyeol membawa baekhyun menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar dimana terdapat beberapa kamar .

"Menemukan buruan mu hyung " suara kai ,menyapanya sesaat setelah kakinya menginjak lantai dasar.

"Ya" jawaban singkat dari chanyeol , tangan nya menggenggam tangan mungil baekhyun

"Jangan di kamar no 1 , sehun masih tidur disana" teriak kai , namun hanya decakan yang menjadi jawaban.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan M , ini sudah lebih dari 1 minggu dan mereka belum juga kembali" gerutuan itu terdengar dari bibir mungil milik yeoja bersurai coklat almond yang tadi disebutkan baekhyun bernama myeon atau junmyeon atau suho. Saat ini 4 yeoja cantik dengan 2 orang namja tengah menikmati makan siang mereka di dalam gudang tersebut.

"Ck… Noona , kau sendiri yang meminta kris hyung Ferrari limited edition itu ,jadi bersabarlah"

Perkataan kai itu hanya dibalas dengusan oleh suho , kemudian mereka kembali pada keheningan – mari –menikmati-makanan-kyungsoo.

Keadaan tenang di seoul yang dirasakan oleh K . Yap EXO adalah nama geng mereka , 12 anggota geng tersebut sangat ahli dalam perakitan mobil , modifikasi dan jangan lupakan sebagian besar dari mereka sangat mahir dalam memacu kecepatan mobil-mobil sport mereka dan balap liar adalah pekerjaan sampingan mereka. Kenapa salah satu , karena masing-masing dari mereka punya pekerjaan utama.

Sebut saja Kris Wu , leader dari EXO ini memiliki nama lengkap Wu Yi Fan dia adalah pewaris utama perusahaan LITE Corp. perusahaan komunikasi terbesar di china. Kekasih kris , si manis suho yang memiliki nama asli kim jun myeon ini adalah putri pertama professor kim pemilik salah satu laboratorium dan rumah sakit terbesar di korea selatan. Dan anak bungsu keluarga kim adalah kim jongin , dia adalah seorang yang ahli dalam perakitan ataupun modifikasi dan dia memilik bengkel mobil trekenal di seoul. Bukan hanya mereka bertiga namun ke 9 yang lain nya pun mempunyai latar belakang yang hampir sama dengan ketiganya.

Tengah malam di sudut kota Las Vegas, puluhan mobil sport berjajar rapi di sepanjang jalan terlihat pula disana 5 mobil yang berjejer di tengah , siap memulai race mereka.

"Kau harus menang kali ini tao-yah , " seorang pria dengan surai ikal almond berbicara pada namja yang berada di dalam mobil ferrari merah yang di panggilnya tao

"Arra chen ge , kau tinggal persiapkan kantong mu untuk menyimpan kunci mobil mereka " balas tao sambil disertai tawa lebarnya , begitu pula dengan chen namja yang tadi berbicara padanya.

Sementara di sudut lain , seorang namja tinggi dengan kulit putih serta rambut blonde nya tengah berbicara dengan seorang namja lainnya yang tak lebih tinggi dari nya , dengan rambut hitam dan kulit agak gelap yang di balut dengan kaos bola orange.

"Are you sure kris , you bet your car hmm?" namja berkulit gelap itu terkekeh , sambil mengayunkan kunci mobil milik pemuda tinggi di hadapannya yang di panggilnya kris tadi

"Yeah … but , if tao win they should give their car to me … deal" kata kris , sambil menyeringai

"okey … deal " balas namja berkulit hitam tadi menyambut uluran tangan kris. Kris berlalu dengan senyum berkembang mendekati ferrari merah tao.

"Kita akan pulang dengan 4 mobil itu" kata kris saat sudah tepat berada di sebelah kemudi tao.

"Kau bisa pastikan itu ge" seringaian tao , disambut kekehan kecil kris kemudian berlalu pergi dan race itu pun berlangsung.

Di sudut kota Las Vegas yang lain , seorang yeoja dengan pipi cubby nya tengah menyesap latte yang tadi di pesannya , sementara di hadapannya seorang namja dengan surai merah muda yang tampak seperti lollipop itu tengah sibuk mengamati laptop di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana ge , apa sudah di mulai" tanya seorang yeoja bersurai dark brown yang baru saja datang membawa senampan penuh makanan.

"Yap , dan kau bisa menyiapkan pesawat yang akan mengangkut 5 mobil dari sekarang lay" tanpa menoleh dari laptopnya pria dengan surai merah muda itu berkata.

"Hahaha … baiklah " dengan tawa renyah lay atau yeoja dark brown itu mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya menelphone seseorang yang entah siapa.

"Siapa yang melakukan race .. kris kah" kali ini yeoja berpipi cubby itu yang berbicara

"Aniya … xiu baby , kali ini tao"

"Wow… itu menarik sayang" balas yeoja cubby yang bernama xiumin sedangkan sang namja bernama luhan.

"Okey , kita tinggal membawa 5 mobil itu ke hangar airport , dan kau ge siapkan beberapa dollar untuk para petugas itu. " kata lay sambil mulai menyuap beberapa snack ke dalam mulutnya.

Tepat pukul 3 A.M waktu US ke 5 mobil sport mewah itu telah sampai di hangar international airport , beberapa petugas bandara yang telah di suap oleh mereka tengah berjaga di sekitar pesawat yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke seoul.

"Kita akan mendarat di jeju besok malam , dan setelahnya kita akan mengendari mobil ke seoul" kata kris

"Kenapa bukan di seoul , jeju terlalu jauh ge " keluh lay, yang di angguki chen dan xiumin

"Kita tidak bisa menembus incheon walau dengan ratusan juta won " bukan kris melainkan luhan yang menjawab

Baiklah , kita harus segera pergi sebelum para polisi itu mengendus sesuatu yang terjadi disini. Dengan di pimpin kris ke tiga namja dan 2 yeoja itu menaiki pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke pulau jeju.

Skip time –

Suho tampak berdiri di balkon kamarnya , mug berisi coklat hangat di genggamnya mata sipitnya menatap langit musim panas sesekali hembusan nafas berat terdengar dari nya , rambut coklat almond yang tergerai itu sesekali tertiup pelan angin .

"Aku akan ke jeju malam ini , kau ikut noona " si bungsu kai dengan lancangnya memasuki kamar sang kakak perempuan membuat suho berjengit kaget , walau itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan dongsaengnya itu , namun tetap saja membuat suho merasa kesal.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintunya dulu kai, kau membuat ku kaget " suho membalikkan badannya menatap kai yang tengah memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih nya itu.

"Mian , aku sedang buru-buru , oh ya , kau ikut" tawar kai lagi

"Ada urusan apa kau ke jeju malam-malam begini eoh , "

"M akan sampai di jeju besok malam , dan barusan luhan hyung menelphone ku mengatakan mereka akan membawa 5 mobil termasuk ferrari idaman mu itu" jelas kai

"Pergilah , aku akan tinggal" balas suho menutup perbincangan mereka. Dan kai pun berlalu dari kamar suho menuju basement rumah mereka mengambil audy kesayangannya.

Pagi di seoul , musim panas yang cerah tampak seorang yeoja mungil terbangun karena bias sinar mata hari yang memasuki kamar apartementnya. Yeoja tersebut pangil saja baekhyun hendak melangkah kan kaki nya sebelum sebuah lengan menariknya kembali terlentang di atas kasur king sizenya.

"Channie , aku harus pergi ke kantor appa , sebelum appa memecat ku" kata baekhyun saat sang kekasih chanyeol mulai mengelus paha dalamnya dari balik selimut yang mereka kenakan.

"Ayolah baekhie , 1 ronde saja , morning sex"

"Aniya …." Setelah nya baekhyun melesat menuju kamar mandi , dan menghasilkan tawa renyah dari chanyeol.

byun corp

Byun baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki memasuki ruangan presdir , disana tampak sang ayah tengah menatap penuh minat pada bebarapa paper work yang di bawakan sekretarisnya.

"Jadi apa yang bisa ku bantu appa" tanyanya sambil menyentuhkan butt kesayangan chanyeol itu pada sofa di sudut ruangan itu.

"Akh … kau sudah datang , tolong gantikan appa untuk bertemu dengan presdir park dari P.O corp , di restoran biasa , kau tahu kan baekh"

Sedikti mendesah tapi baekhyun tetap saja menuruti permintaan appa nya itu.

"Baiklah , hanya kali ini , aku tak mau lain kali appa"

"Arraseo , chagiya , mian karena appa harus menghadiri rapat lain " dengan senyum Mr. byun menatap anak perempuannya yang mungkin saja tengah merajuk

"Arra , kalo begitu aku langsung saja ne .. annyeong appa" baekhyun berdiri dan beranjak dari kantor byun , menuju restoran langganannya.

Jeju island

Kai baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat ponselnya mengeluarkan suara nyaring meminta perhatiannya..

"Yoboseo , sehun-ah" akh sang kekasih rupanya

'Kau kemana , aku menunggu mu di bengkel dan sesiang ini kau belum nampak'

"Akh mian baby , aku ada di jeju sekarang –"

'Kau ke jeju tanpa ku , tega sekali kau'

"Hei , aku ke jeju menjemput M , nanti malam mereka akan mendarat "

'Kenapa tidak di seoul sih , '

"Kau mau rusa kesayangan mu itu masuk penjara eoh , tega sekali kau baby"

'Cih … aniya , ya sudah kalau begitu aku akan shoping bye'

Tanpa menunggu kata-kata kai sehun menutup sambungannya sepihak , membuat kai berdecak kemudian tersenyum kecil.

Baekhyun , tampak duduk menatap laptop yang menyala di hadapan nya , saat ini tak banyak pengunjung di restoran itu karena memang waktu belum menunjukkan saatnya mkan siang.

Seorang namja tinggi menarik pelan kursi di hadapannya.

"Sudah menunggu lama nona byun "

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya

"Ah , tidak baru beberapa menit yang lalu saya sampai" tanpa menatap lawan biacara nya baekhyun menjawab , namun setelah ia mendonggakkan kepalanya , menatap seseorang yang berbicara dengan nya tadi dia terkejut bagaimana bisa oaring yang tadi pagi sempat menggodanya kini tersenyum ceria di hadapannya.

"Kau…bagaimana bisa" jujur saja baekhyun terkejut , seorang park chanyeol dengan senyum lima jarinya berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak lupa kan sayang , kalau P.O itu milik keluarga park dan juga oh , dan aku adalah pewarisnya.

"Sesungguhnya aku benar-benar lupa park dobi"

"Baiklah sayang , mari kita bekerja"

Dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar obrolan tentang pekerjaan yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

2 A.M KST angin laut berhembus , biarpun saat ini adalah musim panas , namun tetap saja laut adalah tempat yang paling di hindari saat tengah malam seperti saat ini.

Kai tengah memasukkan kedua telapak tangan nya ke saku hoodie nya , dengan santainya dia bersandar pada badan mobilnya , mata nya menatap tajam sekelilingnya seolah tengah mengamati sesuatu dan memang kini dia tengah mengamati beberapa pesawat yang akan take off maupun landing. Sesekali tangannya mengetik beberapa kata di ponselnya.

Ponsel itu bergetar di saku celananya.

"Yoboseo"

'neol odiya '

"Aku ada di ujung area landas sebelah kiri"

'chankanam , kami kesana'

"Nde"

Setelahnya kembali hening , namun tak sampai 5 menit terdengar deru mobil , bukan hanya 1 melainkan 5 mobil tengah melaju kencang ke arah kai.

1 mobil ferrari merah limited edition tepat berhenti di samping kai , si pengendara mobil tersebut membuka kaca mobilnya , dan tampaklah kris di balik kemudi itu.

"Naiki mobil mu , kita hanya punya 15 menit untuk pergi palliwa"

Tanpa menunggu lagi , kai memasuki mobilnya dan melesat mengikuti 5 mobil di depannya.

Sementara di seoul , di sebuah rumah megah di sebuah distrik sehun tengah merengek pada suho untuk menyusul kai ke jeju

"Ayolah eonni , jongin sudah lama di jeju , aku mengkhawatirkannya"

Sementara itu suho hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"Diam lah nona OH kau terlalu berisik" bukan suho melainkan baekhyun yang sudah sangat mengantuk namun tak kunjung mampu terpejam karena rengekan sehun, sementara kyungsoo tampak sudah benar-benar terlelap.

"Kau hanya perlu menelphone kai , dan masalah selesai " akhirnya suho menegluarkan suaranya dan menarik selimut menyusul baekhyun dan juga kyungsoo.

"Kalau ponselnya aktif , sudah aku lakukan dari tadi eonni" kata sehun selanjutnya

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 3 A.M , saat M dan juga kai telah sampai di dermaga pulau jeju.

"Hai kkamjong , mana kapal feri nya , kita tidak mungkin berenang dengan mobil2 ini kan" luhan memecah keheningan , saat matanya berhenti mengamati sekitarnya

"sabarlah sebentar hyung , sebentar lagi juga datang" bukan kai , tapi chen yang mengatakannya.

Sedangkan kai dan kris tampak tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka berdua

"Kau menjaga kakak mu dengan baik eoh"

"Kau tak perlu khawatirkan noona kris hyung"

"Arra"

Kapal feri yang di pesan kai pun datang tepat pukul 3.30 A.M , kapal tersebut mengangkut 6 mobil mewah bdan mereka , berangkat dari jeju pukul 3.45 A.M dan akan sampai di mokpo pukul 5.00 A.M dan selama perjalanan itu mereka habiskan dengan beristirahat.

Pukul 5.30 A.M suho di kejutkan dengan suara nyaring ponselnya , dia menatap mengerjap mata sipitnya , kemudian beralih menatap sebelahnya , tampak disana bakhyun dan sehun yang masih bergelung nyaman di bawah selimut sedangkan kyungsoo mungkin telah bangun dan membantu maid memasak. Suho meraih ponselnya yang terus bordering itu menggesernya pada tombol hijau

"Yoboseo"

'hmm … morning baby I miss you'

Akh ternyata yang membangunkannya adalah kris sang kekasih

"ya … nado bogoshippoyo"

"kau ada dimana kris "

'Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke seoul sayang , dan aku benar-benar merindukan mu'

"hahaha aku tahu itu sayang , kau menyetir "

'ya … '

"Baiklah , aku tutup saja telpon nya , menyetirlah dengan benar … aku mencintaimu"

'Baiklah nyonya Wu , dan aku lebih mencintaimu'

Pip~~

**TBC **

* * *

**Maaf FF ini sedikit gaje , dan trimakasih udah mau baca FFnya , **

**mohon kritik dan saran nya yak **

**Trima kasih ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**DANGEROUS**

**Cast : all of member EXO OT12**

**Genre : Drama**

**Rate : T-M**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik diri mereka masing -masing , dan fans serta keluarga , aku cuman minjem nama duank**

**Warning : Bahasa non EYD , GS for Uke , Crack pairing , typo**

**Summary : ~**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

Kris tiba di apartement pribadinya di gangnam , mengendarai mobil dari jeju ke seoul yang membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 5 jam , membuat tubuhnya di hinggapi rasa lelah yang teramat sangat , di tambah perjalanan dari US ke Jeju yang memakan waktu 1 hari itu semakin memperparah kondisi nya. Sebenarnya dia sangat merindukan sang kekasih , tapi badan nya yang kelelahan sama sekali tak bisa di ajak berkompromi maka , dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di apartementnya sampai malam nanti.

Tak berbeda dengan kris, luhan dan tao pun memilih kembali ke penthouse yang mereka berdua beli untuk beristirahat , sementara lay memilih menginap di rumah sang kekasih Chen atau kim jongdae yang merupakan orang korea sekaligus adik laki-laki dari kim minseok atau xiumin.

Malam itu , seluruh M tengah menyantap makan malam nya di garasi , keheningan mereka terpecah karena masuk nya 3 mobil sport , mobil – mobil itu terparkir berderat di sisi kanan ruangan pertama Audy spider biru , keluarlah kai dan sehun , sementara di sampingnya mercendes benz putih keluarlah chanyeol dan si mungil baekhyun , sedangkan mobil terakhir , audy A8 putih tampaklah suho dan juga kyungsoo.

"cagiya ….. " tao berlari menerjang kyungsoo yang baru saja turun dari mobil suho memeluk pinggang kekasihnya itu posesif. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya memutar bola matanya bosan , sudah menjadi kebiasaan tao , jika di dekat kyungsoo dia akan berubah menjadi manja.

"Kai pindahkan semua NOS dan yang lainnya ke mobil ku" kris menunjuk ferrari merah yang terparkir cantik di sudut kiri , kemudian melempar kunci nya dan di tangkap dengan baik oleh kai.

"YA… wae…" lengkingan protes terdengar dari bibir tipis suho yang baru saja mengambil orange jus nya.

"Kau hanya membutuhkan mobilnya saja sayang ~ cup ~ bukan sesuatu di dalamnya , dan aku tidak pernah mengijinkan mu memiliki tabung tabung itu dalam mobilmu" kris memeluk tubuh ramping suho.

"Sisakan 1 tabung untuk ku jong"

"Tidak …. "

Bantahan suho yang kembali di tolak tegas oleh kris menimbulkan pouting di bibir suho.

Cup ~~~~

"Don't pouting like that baby , you make me want to eat you right now "

Tak ~~~~

Bukan balasan yang manis yang di dapan kris dari suho , melainkan jitakan di kepalanya dan –

"Pervert … " suho menarik diri dari pelukan kris dan melangkah menyusul teman-teman wanita nya di atas.

"Hahahaha …. Jangan harap kau mendapatkan apa yang kau pikirkan hyung … aku beri tahu , junmyeon noona sedang bulanan kekekekeke… " tawa ke lima namja yang tengah berkutat dengan beberapa mobil itu terdengar renyah setelah melihat wajah frustasi kris setelah apa yang di ucapkan oleh adik kesayangan suho itu.

Kris terus menggerutu , menuju mini pantry yang terletak di sudut kanan sebelum memasuki lorong yang berisi 4 buah kamar yang biasanya mereka pakai untuk beristirahat. Mengambil sebotol wine , lalu menuangkannya ke gelas berkaki panjang .

"Kai , pasangkan monitor di mobil itu" tunjuk kris pada mobil yang akan menjadi milik suho nantinya.

"Arra … hyung "

"Akh … kris hyung … aku akan kembali ke china besok , ada beberapa surat yang perlu ku tanda tangani di sana , kau ikut" tao menyembulkan kepalanya dari bawah mobil audy A8 merah yang berhasil dia modifikasi , dengan penambahan 3 tabung NOS dan juga monitor serta mengendali kecepatan sehingga membuat mobil biasa itu menjadi 1x lebih mahal dari harga aslinya.

"Ani … , aku akan menyusul 2 hari setelah mu , "

"Aku ikut kris … appa meminta ku pulang kemarin , " lay , turun dari mobilnya membawa 3 kotak pizza dan 1 plastik penuh cola, chen melihat kekasihnya tampak kepayahan membawa makanan makanan itu segera berlari membantu.

"Gomawo "

"Aish … kau bahkan tidak menutup kembali pintunya noona " gerutu chanyeol yang melihat roling door itu masih sepenuhnya terbuka , dan hanya di balas kekehan kecil lay ,

"Mian … tapi mobil ku masih di luar chan-ah " lay melempar kunci mobilnya pada chanyeol.

"Aku akan pulang dengan Tao saja , aku takut dia tersesat di bandara" luhan memecah keheningan dan menghasilkan desisan sebal dari tao , serta kekehan kecil dari kai , lay , kris , chen dan chanyeol.

Tao dan luhan telah kembali ke china 1 minggu yang lalu , dan kris serta lay pun menyusul ke china 2 hari setelahnya. Sedangkan xiumin atau kim minseok dan chen atau kim jongdae yang merupakan warga korea walau pun ia merupakan anggota M kembali ke aktifitas di luar EXO begitu juga yang lainya.

Junmyeon kembali menjadi mahasiswi kedokteran tingkat 6 , adiknya jongin berada di tingkat 2 di bidang otomotif , sehun dan kyungsoo berada di tingkat 2 jurusan art mereka berempat berada di universitas yang sama "Seoul university "

Sedangkan chanyeol , baekhyun dan jongdae berada di tingkat 4 bisnis management dan sesekali membantu perusahaan orang tua mereka ,sementara minseok , memilih menuangkan hobinya sebagai latte art dengan membuka bisnis coffee shop 2 tahun yang lalu.

Tak ~~~

"Hah , menyebalkan sekali , hitungan ini memusingkan " baekhyun menggerutu sambil melempar penanya di atas meja , kali ini baekhyun , sehun , dan kyungsoo tengah menghabiskan waktu mereka di coffe shop milik minseok.

"Kau yang memilih jurusan itu eonni , jadi nikmatilah " kyungsoo menyesap latte nya , baekhyun hanya melirik sebal kearah dongsaengnya itu.

"Kemana junmyeon …." Minseok datang , membawa sepiring besar roll cake ,kemudian mendudukkan pantat montoknya di sebelah kyungsoo.

"jun eonni ada praktek di rumah sakit " sehun , menjawab tanpa menatap si penanya , mata nya terus saja terfokus pada laptop yang terbuka di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hun , bermain game oeh " sehun tak menjawab , pertanyaan yang di lontarkan minseok karena menurutnya itu adalah pertanyaan yang tak butuh jawabannya sedangkan minseok pun , tak berharap untuk di jawab.

china

Pip ~~ pip ~~~

Ponsel keluaran terbaru itu terus bergetar , menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk , kris yang saat itu tengah menghadiri rapat , menggantikan sang ayah pun sedikit terusik , kemudian ia dengan berat hati meminta ijin untuk meninggalkan ruang rapat.

Sebuah nomer yang tak asing lagi , tengah menanti nya.

"Yooboseo ~~~"

'kris … apa kau tak pernah mengajari anggota mu untuk menghormati senior eoh '

Deg ~~

"Apa maksud mu hyung ….. "

'nona byun , masih anggota mu bukan , heh .. dia telah membuat adik ipar ku merenggek pada boojae ku'

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan byun, aku tidak mengerti hyung "

'cih … tanyakan saja pada nona itu , aku tunggu kau minggu depan di tempat biasa'

Pip~~~~

Tak ada penjelasan apapun yang di terima kris tentang undangan itu , yang dia tahu hanya sebuah masalah besar yang akan di hadapinya dan juga para EXO. Tidak , bukan ia takut dengan undangan itu , melainkan hanya sebuah keengganan untuk mengadu kecepatan dengan senior nya di dunia gelap itu , senior yang sesungguhnya sangat di hormatinya itu.

Kris tak kembali ke ruang rapat , melainkan berjalan cepat menuju ruang pribadiya.

Tut ~~~ tut~~~

"Tao-yah , kita ke seoul malam ini , bersiaplah "

Pip ~~

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari tao , kris mematikan sambungannya , kemudian ia mendial nomer lain

"Luhan hyung , beri tahu yixing , kita ke seoul malam ini "

'kenapa ? ada masalah '

"ya … U-know baru saja menelpone ku , dan mengajak kita bertanding "

'bagaimana bisa ? kita tak pernah menyentuh mereka '

"Aku tak tahu hyung , tapi ku rasa baekhyun tahu sesuatu "

'baiklah , kita bertemu di bandara malam ini '

Pip ~~~

Setelah memutuskan panggilan dengan luhan , kris meninggalkan perusahaannya , menuju mansion megahnya , bersiap menuju seoul.

Seoul

"Baboya ~~~~ apa yang kau pikirkan noona , kau menggali kuburan mu sendiri" suara kai mengema di dalam gudang itu , setelah makan malam chanyeol menghubing semua member yang ada di seoul untuk berkumpul di gudang mereka.

"Hiks … aku tak tahu , kalau kim Corp itu milik xiah dan hero … sungguh aku tak tahu hiks .. channie"

Kai mengacak rambut hitam nya frustasi , sementara chen terus menggumamkan sesuatu sambil berjalan mondar – mandir , yang membuat jengah suho yang duduk disana .

Baekhyun tengah menangis di dekapan chanyeol , sementara chanyeol entahlah , dia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir saat ini .

Xiumin yang biasanya terlihat tenang saat ini terlihat panic , belum lagi sehun dan kyungsoo yang tampak seperti chanyeol .

Saat ini mereka ber12 benar-benar kacau , siapa yang tidak mengenal DBSK , geng merupakan senior di dunia balap liar itu , dengan jaringan hampir di seluruh asia , leder mereka U-know , adalah perangai yang tegas , dan tak akan pernah membiarkan musuh –musuh nya tenang , sekali pun mereka berusaha kabur DBSK pasti akan mengejar mereka kemana pun , hingga musuh-musuh mereka berlutut di hadapannya. Sungguh benar-benar menyeramkan bila berurusan dengan mereka.

Di tengah kepanikan mereka , ponsel kai bergetar dalam saku celananya

Drttt~~~drrttt

"yoboseo"

'ye .. dimana kau , jemput kami di bandara sekarang'

Pip ~~

Sambungan di putuskan sepihak oleh si penelpon

"Siapa ?" xiumin membuka pembicaraan , saat melihat kai memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana .

"Yifan hyung , jun noona ikut aku kebandara , chanyeol hyung , aku pinjam mobil mu"

Audy spyder biru yang di kendarai kai , serta Samsung Renault milik chanyeol yang di kemudikan suho melesat menuju gimpo airport.

Kai dan suho langsung di sambut dengan wajah panic kris dan luhan sesampainya mereka disana.

"Aku dan suho akan mencoba menemui U-know , kalian pulanglah " titah kris sambil memasuki mobil suho

"Kau yakin " luhan hendak melangkahkan kaki nya memasuki mobil chanyeol , namun perkataan kris menghentikannya.

"ya , kalian pulanglah dan tunggu aku"

"Hati-hati oppa , eonnie " lay berucap sebelum mobil itu melaju meninggalkan suho dan kris di samping mobil biru kai itu.

\- kris , suho side -

Hening , suho dan kris tampak di liputi ketegangan mereka menuju pelabuhan incheon , markas DBSK

"Kau yakin ini berhasil kris " pandangan mata suho lurus menatap jalanan di hadapannya , sedikit bergidik saat mereka memasuki lokasi pelabuhan , melewati puluhan tumpukan peti kemas.

"Molla , " jawab kris singkat sambil membelai rambut almond suho

"kau takut hem " lanjutnya

"Ya , " sang yeoja menghembuskan nafas berat nya.

"Mereka tak bisa terkalahkan di dunia ini "

Hening … hingga mobil mereka berhenti , berjejer dengan mobil-mobil sport lainnya. Kris turun di ikuti suho di belakangnya namun belum sempat mereka beranjak lebih jauh , seorang namja tinggi menghadang mereka.

"Aha … kris dan suho dari exo , ada apa kalian kemari hemm "

"Max sunbae … annyeong , kami ingin bertemu dengan U-know sunbae " suho menjawab pertanyaan namja tinggi yang di panggil nya max , sebenarnya suho tak harus menjawab pertanyaan itu , karena krislah yang seharusnya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Kenapa suho? Karena dalam keadaan seperti ini , kris akan cenderung lebih mudah terpancing amarahnya , dia tidak ingin lebih mendapat masalah dengan DBSK.

"Ah … suho yeoppo , kajja U-know hyung ada di dalam masuk lah , geundae .. namja mu ini harus tetap tinggal " max berucap sambil membalik kan badannya bersiap pergi.

"Akh , mian kris-ssi " lanjut max , suho mencengkeram lengan kris , seolah mengatakn dia akan baik-baik saja lalu berjalan menyusul max.

1 jam berlalu , dengan penuh kecemasan kris keluar dari mobil nya dan saat dia melihat sosok suho berjalan kearahnya , segera saja dia berlari lalu memegang pundaknya membuat suho yang tadi menundukkan kepalanya , menatap kris mata jernih nya di liputi dengan kecemasan. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat di posisi yang sama , hingga gelengan suho menghasilkan helaan nafas panjang dari kris.

"Arra … kajja " kris menuntun suho menuju mobil mereka , lalu melajukannya secepat mungkin ke markas mereka.

Ke 5 pasangan yeoja dan namja itu kini tampak cemas menunggu kris dan suho datang , pasalnya ini sudah 3 jam semenjak kai , luhan , lay dan tao tiba dari bandara.

"Aish … aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi , " kai mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana , setelah hampir 2 jam ia berjalan mondar-mandir di living room bengkel mereka.

"Tenanglah kai , mungkin mereka terjebak macet " luhan mencoba menenangkan kai yang tampak panic ,

"Di korea tidak ada macet lu-ge " chen , dengan tingkat kepolosan yang tinggi itu , membuat kai dan beberapa orang di sana semakin menunjukkan raut panicnya.

"Aish … jinjja " chanyeol menggerutu pelan , tak mau mengusik putri tidur dalam dekapannya , baekhyun tertidur di pelukan chanyeol setelah lelah menangis.

Roling door itu terbuka , menampilakan audy R8 biru metallic yang meluncur masuk ,

Semua yang berada di living room sontak menoleh , menatap penuh penasaran mobil itu , yang belum juga memunculkan penumpangnya setelah beberapa detik terparkir.

Kris keluar , kemudian di susul suho di belakangnya , luhan berdiri menghampiri kris , namun langkahnya terhenti oleh kata-kata kris.

"Persiapkan semua mobil kalian untuk besok malam , lu-ge , tao , chen , chanyeol dan kai dengan terpaksa kalian tidak bisa meninggalkan bengkel malam ini " ucap kris sementara kelima namja itu hanya mendesah pasrah.

"Tidak , "sebuah suara merdu berasal dari balik punggung kris ,

"Kai harus pulang bersama ku malam ini " suho berucap , mata nya memandang intens kai , seolah meminta sang adik untuk menuruti perkataan nya kali ini.

"Appa dan eomma akan pulang malam ini ,aku tak mau menerima omelan dari mereka" lanjut suho , saat dia merasa akan ada teriakan protes dari beberapa orang disana.

Menunggu malam , mereka mulai membongkar beberapa mobil , termasuk 5 mobil yang baru mereka dapatkan dari belahan dunia barat itu.

Sedangkan yeoja , tampak menyiapkan beberapa snack dan cola untuk mereka.

"Jong … ayo pulang , eomma baru saja mengirim pesan " suho , membuka pintu penumpang audy miliknya. Menyadari nama nya di panggil , kai segera melesat menuju mobil suho ,

"Usahakan nanti malam kau ada disini kai " teriak kris sebelum mobil itu keluar dari gudang , yang diiringi lambaian dari kai.

-Suho , kai side –

Mobil audy A8 putih itu meluncur mulus , melewati beberapa pertokoan di cheondam-dong setelah beberapa blok keluar dari gudang mereka. Hanya hening yang diisi dengan alunan nada dari dvd player sementara 2 orang lawan jenis yang menghuni di dalamnya belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata. Hingga mobil mereka memasuki wilayah Samsung –dong barulah kai membuka pembicaraan.

"Noona , kau tahu sesuatu , apa yang di katakan U-know sunbae "

Selang beberapa menit tanpa jawaban dari suho , membuat kai menghela nafas kecewa.

"Kau tau jong , ini akan sangat sulit. Dia tidak akan melepaskan kita " desis suho

"Aku tahu , semoga ini bukan akhir dari kita" ucap kai , membawa mobil nya masuk ke halaman sebuah rumah mewah bergaya eropa minimalis di pusat kota.

"Firasat ku buruk , " suho berjalan melewati kai , kata-kata itu membuat kai terpaku , dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mansion kim.

Makan malam yang berlangsung di kediaman keluarga kim , telah selelsai 2 jam yang lalu , suho tampak duduk di depan komputernya mencoba membuat tugas-tugas kuliah yag terbengkalai ,

Drtt …. Drttt

Handphone yang berada tepat di sampingnya bergetar , menampilakan nama sang kekasih di display nya.

"Yoboseo "

'Apakah sudah selesai , kau tidak kemari hmm '

"Nan? Mianhae , aku tak bisa keluar rumah malam ini , dan jongin mungkin akan keluar tengah malam nanti , wae "

'Ani , aku hanya merindukan mu '

Senyum terukir di bibir tipis suho, namun ingatan pembicaraannya dengan U-know membuat senyum itu memudar.

"Yi fan –ah , firasat ku tidak enak " lirih suho , sementara sang kekasih menghela nafas beratnya

'Aku tau , kita akan baik-baik saja chagi'

"Arraseo , aku percaya pada mu "

' baiklah , aku sangat sibuk disini , jangan tidur terlalu larut dan bisakah kau pastikan kai segera datang kemari'

"Arraseo … hwating chagiya "

Pip ~~~~

Helaan nafas suho sesaat setelah menutup sambungannya , dia beranjak menuju kamar kai yang tepat berada disamping kamarnya.

"Jong , kau tidur … " suho memasuki kamar sang dongsaeng , tapi hanya gelap yang menyelimuti kamar tersebut.

Tak ada tanggapan dari si pemilik kamar , tangannya tergerak untuk mencari saklar ,

Tak ~~~~

Kosong , tempat tidur itu masih tertata rapi , bahkan tampaknya belum bergeser sedikit pun , tak ada suara yang berasal dari kamar mandi menandakan kamar itu benar-benar tanpa penghuni.

Suho merogoh kantong celananya , mendial sebuah nama

"Yoboseo , odiya … "

'Apujong … aku merasa harus membeli sesuatu noona'

"Cepatlah ke markas , mereka membutuhkan mu"

'Arra .. noona yeoppo '

"hati-hati "

'Nde'

Junmyeon , mendesah , dia benar- benar tidak bisa menduga jalan pikiran sang dongsaeng … dia bahkan tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu , bagaimana jongin bisa keluar dari mansion yang penuh dengan penjagaan itu sebelum tengah malam.

**TBC **

* * *

**Annyeong ... yeorobun ~~~~ **

**terima kasih telah membaca tulisan gaje ku ini , dan terima kasih yang buat yang udah ninggalin jejak nya di part 1**

**maaf banyak typo , karena aku gak pernah ngedit tulisan ku , maaf juga buat kesalahan nama atau apapun di atas sana **

**sekali lagi , mohon kritik dan saran nya ^_^ **

**Gamsahabnida ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

**DANGEROUS**

**Cast : all of member EXO OT12**

**Genre : Drama**

**Rate : T-M**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik diri mereka masing -masing , dan fans serta keluarga , aku cuman minjem nama duank**

**Warning : Bahasa non EYD , GS for Uke , Crack pairing , typo**

**Summary : ~**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

Kai menghentikan mobilnya , di depan sebuah toko otomotif lalu mendial sebuah nomer dalam daftar ponselnya.

"Hyung , aku ada di luar … "

Beberapa menit setelah dia menutup sambungan telephone nya , seorang namja tinggi dengan beberapa piercing di telinganya , rambut yang berwarna biru terang keluar dari toko tersebut

"Masuklah " kata namja tersebut melihat kai yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada mobil miliknya.

"Apa yang membutamu datang kesini langsung hemm " tanya namja tersebut , sambil meletakkan sekaleng soda di hadapan kai.

"Hyung , kau tahu aku sangat menghormati mu, " kai berucap sambil membuka minuman di hadapannya.

"Aku tau, kau dan hero bersahabat" perkataan kai membuat namja di hadapannya itu menghentikan aktifitas ponselnya , lalu menatap tajam kai.

"Intinya saja " jawabnya dingin.

"Kali ini saja , bantulah aku mengalahkan DBSK Top hyung"

Tak~~~~ botol soda milik namja yang di panggil top itu terhentak kuat di atas meja , hingga sebagian isinya keluar.

"Kau …. Kau gila kai serius , tidak … aku tidak bisa membantu mu , pulanglah " top beranjak meninggalkan kai , menuju kamar pribadinya di lantai 2 ruko tersebut.

"Hyung … setidaknya ka- "

"Kau bisa mendapatkan nya di jepang atau rusia , sekarang pulanglah "

Kai menghela nafas beratnya , kemudian melajukan mobilnya ke markasnya nya.

** -Exo side -**

Chen tengah memasang beberapa kabel di bawah Honda civic miliknya , sedangkan tao dan chanyeol tengah menyiapkan beberapa peralatan yang di perlukan mereka sementara luhan dan kris tengah membicarakan sesuatu di meja makan .

"Sialan , kemana kkamjong itu disaat di butuhkan dia malah lenyap entah kemana " chanyeol tampak kesal , hingga membuat kris dan luhan menghentikan obrolannya.

"Ayolah kris hyung , kenapa kau tidak menelphone kai " chen pun menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Diam lah sebentar , dan lakukan sebisa kalian , aku sudah menelphone suho tadi"

Tak berapa lama , rooling door itu terbuka menampilkan maserati abu milik kai

"Kemana saja kau " begitu turun dari mobilnya , kai langsung disambut pertanyaan dengan nada sinis oleh tao

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tao , kai berjalan menuju luhan dan kris yang sama sekali tak terusik dengan kedatangannya.

" Hyung " kai mendudukkan dirinya , disebelah luhan

"Darimana saja kau , mereka terus mengomel mencari mu " kris menyesap minumannya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada kai

"Menemui TOP hyung "

"Dan hasilnya " kali ini luhan yang mengarahkan mata rusanya pada kai

"Tak ada hanya Jepang dan Rusia , entahlah "

"Kau terlalu gila untuk meminta bantuannya " kris bangkit berdiri

"Setidaknya aku mencoba hyung " kai tetap keukeuh

"Jangan lakukan hal percuma kai , sekarang adalah mencari cara bagaimana kita bisa bertahan , lakukan semampu mu … kka kita bekerja" luhan menepuk bahu kai pelan kemudian meninggalkan kai , membiarkan kai mendinginkan pikirannya.

Kediaman keluarga kim ( suho ) kali ini tampak ramai , pagi itu setelah mengantar Tn dan Ny kim , ke bandara incheon , kini ke 6 pasang namja-yeoja itu tampak berkumpul di ruang keluarga selama 15 menit mereka lalui tanpa sebuah percakapan , hanya bunyi dari game yang tengah di mainkan kai dan chanyeol lewat PS disana. ,

Tak ~~~

"Ayolah kalian , katakan sesuatu " chanyeol dengan gemas melempar stik PS yang di pegangnya

"Apa yang mau dikatakan hah" luhan bangkit berdiri , sebenarnya dia tengah memendam kebosanan yang dirasakan akibat dari aksi diam sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Lagi ~~~ keheningan itu terjadi , hingga dering ponsel salah satu dari mereka memecah suasana suram disana.

"Yoboseo" .

'Aku tunggu kau di perbukitan goyang pukul 10 malam ini , jangan terlambat 1 menit pun , kau mengerti '

"Hyung …. Tidak bisakah kita batalkan saja , ini hanya masalah perusahaan , tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan balap … jebalyo "

'Aku tahu , tapi mian … aku tak bisa melawan keinginan kekasih ku , jadi sampai bertemu nanti malam '

"Tapi hyu-"

Pip ~~~

"nugu" xiumin yang pertama kali bertanya , kemudian di ikuti mata-mata yang memandang penasaran pada si penerima telephone yang tak lain adalah kris

"U-know " 1 nama yang terlontar dari bibir tipis kris , mampu merubah suasana di ruangan itu menjadi semakin dingin.

"Kiamat ~~~~" desis suho , beranjak menuju lantai 2 kediamannya. Kris yang melihat kekasihnya beranjak , segara berlari menyusul suho

**-suho –kris , side**

"Berhentilah berkata , seolah kau kalah myeon" desis kris saat memasuki kamar sang kekasih , dilihatnya yeoja itu termenung di balkon membelakanginya.

"Lalu , aku harus berkata apa , saat sebuah geng besar di asia timur menantangmu beradu … hanya ada dua kemungkinan , menyerah atau kalah dan kali ini hanya ada kemungkinan terakhir dihadapan mu kris "

Sebuah nada frustasi yang ter dengar dari bibir yang biasanya terdengar optimis dan semangat milik seorang calon dokter bedah di seoul. Sejujurnya hal yang sama juga mendera kris , mungkinkah ini akhir ataukah awal , tapi awal dari apa yang dimaksud , itu benar-benar membinggungkan pikiran kris .

"Myeon , ~~~" kris berjalan mendekati suho , memeluk pinggang ramping itu erat , seolah apapun yang menerpa tak mampu melepaskan pelukkan itu.

"Aku mencintai mu , apapun yang terjadi nanti , berjanjilah kau selalu disisiku "

Suho memalingkan wajah nya kekanan , bibirnya yang hanya berjalan beberapa centi dari bibir kris memudahkan nya meraup bibir tipis kris …

Chup~~~

Ciuman –lumatan – tanpa nafsu itu berakhir dan bibir suho melengkung dengan indahnya , tangannya yang sedari tadi berpegang pada teralis bergerak menggenggam tangan kris yang bertengger di pinggangnya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintai mu , dan jangan berpikir meninggalkan ku "

Kris tersenyum , mendegarnya , kemudian membawa suho , pada ciuman dalam dan panjang~~~ .

Malam musim panas , yang mampu membekukan aliran darah , kini dirasakan 12 pasang mata yang terbagi di beberapa mobil , mereka berangkat dari cheondam-dong menuju perbukitan goyang .

Mobil pertama yang menembus jalanan itu , sebuah lamborgini merah di dalamnya berisi kris dan suho , di belakangnya sebuah Honda civic metallic yang di dalamnya berisi chen dan lay di sampingnya serta chanyeol dan baekhyun di bangku belakang. Di belakang chen Audy A8 hitam yang di kemudikan luhan serta xiumin di sebelahnya , sedangkan 2 mobil yang lain sebuah ferrari merah milik suho yang di bawa kai dan sehun di sampingnya , serta BMW merah yang di kendarai tao dan Dio.

Memasuki kawasan perbukitan , angin dingin mulai menyapa … keheningan seolah bekerja sama dengan udara perbukitan itu menghasilkan aura yang mencekam dan sanggup membuat tubuh bergidik ngeri.

Kris memarkirkan mobilnya , di ikuti chen , luhan kai dan tao – diantara puluhan mobil sport modifikasi yang sudah menanti mereka.

Kris hendak beranjak meninggalkan mobilnya , menuju kearah seorang namja dengan mata musang tegasnya yang bersandar pada kap depan sebuah audy spider metallic namun , sebuah cengkraman pada lengannya menghentikan –nya.

"Kris …. " suho menatap kris cemas , yang dib alas helaan nafas oleh namja itu dan seulas senyum

"Luhan bersamaku , percayalah " kris berjalan meninggalkan yang lain sebelum nya mengusap lembut helaian almond milik sang kekasih , di ikuti luhan yang sebelumnya memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir mungil xiumin.

Mata musang itu terus mengamati langkah kris , hingga sampai di hadapannya.

"Aww .. luhan , lama tidak bertemu " seorang namja dengan senyum cassanova turun dari mobil ferrari di sebelah audy spider dari namja bermata musang tadi di ikuti seorang yeoja seksi ,

"Hai … yoochun hyung , apa kabar " luhan menyambut sapaan namja yang di panggilnya yoochun tadi.

"Sepertinya tak perlu berlama-lama aku sudah tidak sabar chunnie " yeoja yang turun bersama yoochun tadi membuka suaranya.

"Hyung …. Bagaimana hmm " yoochun melirik yunho – namja bermata musang –

"Tunggu hingga hero selesai bermain "

"Apa maks- " kris belum menyelesaikan ucapannya , saat sebuah lamborgini avendator hitam terparkir rapi di samping kanan audy milik u-know .

"Akh .. aku tak tahu kalian lama sekali , aku bahkan sudah memutari jalan ini 3 kali " yeoja dengan mata doe serta rambut hitam lurus yang panjang sepunggung , kesan anggun nan seksi terpancar melalui tubuh rampingnya turun dari lamborgini tersebut , kemudian berjalan kearah u-know.

"Kau yang terlalu bersemangat noona " ucap namja jangkung yang datang dari belakang kris.

"Sudahlah , kita mulai saja , sebelum para polisi mengetahui sesuatu disini " ucap u-know saat mengetahui sang kekasih akan melancarkan protes pada namja jangkung itu.

"Jadi , taruhan nya adalah … boo kau yang katakan"

"Arra , jadi tampan … jika kau kalah , si byun itu harus menyetujui proyek Kim Corp. dan mengembalikan saham Kim Corp. yang turun , tapi jika kau menang kau bisa meminta apapun pada kami. Deal with it hmm " suara hero yang tenang , tapi sanggup terdengar pula oleh baekhyun , membuat kris dan luhan mengarahkan tatapannya pada baekhyun dan dibalas anggukan olehnya.

"Deal … " kris menjabat tangan u-know yang terulur kearahnya.

"Akh … satu lagi … " max – namja jangkung – berucap membuat yang berada disana mengalihkan tatapannya pada max.

"Jika kau kalah kris , suho jadi milik ku … bagaimana hmm " smirk terpasang di wajah max , membuat kris mengeraskan rahangnya dan ~~~

**Bugh ~~~**

"Langkahi dulu mayatku max " desis kris meninggalkan max yang tersungkur akibat pukulan di rahangnya.

Kris mendekati lamborgini merahnya, bersiap memulai racenya di ikuti luhan dengan audy A8nya , sementara disisi lainnya , U-know telah berada di dalam audy spider nya di ikuti yoochun denagn ferrari kebanggaannya.

Bukit goyang , memiliki jalan berkelok yang akan membawa mereka menuju lembah bukit tersebut , dan siapa yang dapat kembali ketempat awal lah yang menjadi pemenangnya. Jalanan berkelok itulah rintanggan yang harus dilalui ke-4 namja tersebut , dengan kanan dan kri yang terbatasi tebing dan jurang , dan jalanan sempit serta licin , membuat beberapa yang menjadi korban bukit goyang tersebut.

Bunyi mesin mobil berderu memecah malam sepi , ke-4 mobil telah bersiap di arena start.

"Ready boys … " kali ini si seksi Hero yang memegang bendera start

" One "

Suara mesin semakin terdengar gemuruh ,

"Two " wajah –wajah tegang ke-4 pengendara mulai terlihat

" And … GO"

Bendera itu terlepas dari tangan lentik hero , begitupun ke-4 mobil itu melaju secepat cahaya.

" Kau yakin kali ini kita menang eonni " xiah – yeoja yang bersama yoochun – mengerling pada hero yang telah berdiri disampingnya , sambil menghirup coffe kaleng yang baru saja di berikan max.

"Yunnie ku tak terkalahkan Su-ie , kau tak perlu meragukan itu " ucapnya di iringi smirk di bibir merah cerrynya.

Disisi lain , suho menatap laptop milik chen dengan raut yang tak bisa terbaca , entah tegang , cemas , takut dan segala ekspresi tercipta di wajah manisnya.

"Tenanglah , mereka pasti bisa … " xiumin menepuk pundak suho , mencoba menguatkan yeoja itu , atau mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri yang tak berbeda jauh dari suho.

5 menit , seperempat jalan telah di lalaui , audy spyder U-know tetap lah yang memegang kendali , sedangkan lamborgini merah kris menempel ketat di belakang nya ,di deretan belakang ada ferrari yoochun yang mencoba menghalangi audy luhan untuk mendapatkan posisinya melalui arah kanan , membuat mobil luhan dsedikit tergelincir.

Race masih berlangsung seru , ketegangan masih tetap terlihat dari wajah-wajah member exo , yang berbanding terbalik dengan wajah max , hero maupun xiah yang terlihat tenang.

"Sial ~~~ " umpat Max yang membuat beberapa pasang mata disana memandangnya , kai buru-buru melihat kearah laptopnya , memastikan kedua hyung nya baik-baik saja.

"Kita harus pergi , beberapa mobil polisi sedang menuju kemari " Max melanjutkan , membuat semua pasang mata yang ada disana terbelalak kaget.

"Kau gila , mereka bisa tertangkap " Kali ini xiumin yang berteriak

"Lalu , kau akan menunggu mereka dan bersama mendekam di penjara hah ~~~ Bodoh " Hero menjawab ,

"Su-ie , masuk mobil ku , min , kau hubungu chunnie dan yunho , palliwa " hero mengintruksi , sambil memasuki lamborgininya di ikuti junsu , dan max masuk ke dalam BMW hitam miliknya.

Sedangkan di pihak exo

"Apa yang kita lakukan , kita tidak mungkin diam disini , Eonnie ayolah " Dio bergerak menuju mobil Tao

" Suho noona , ayo kita pergi " kali ini chen mencoba menarik tangan suho menuju mobilnya yang di dalamnya telah berisi lay

"Xiumin eonnie , kai sedang berbicara pada luhan " kali ini baekhyun yang berbicara , mengalihkan tatapan xiumin dari jalanan gelap didepan sana kearah kai , kemudian secepat kilat merebut ponsel kai

"Luhan , bagaimana "

"pergilah , kami baik-baik saja , temui kami di lembah cepat lah … xiu baby "

"Baik lah , kita pergi " bersamaan dengan kata itu terucap dari xiumin , ke 3 mobil itu melesat , melewati jalan lain menuju lembah bukit itu , dan 5 menit setelah mereka semua pergi , beberapa mobil polisi tiba di tempat awal mereka.

"shit ! luhan … di belakang mu " umpat kris melihat beberapa polisi di belakang luhan , mereka berempat mampu berkomunikasi melalui Bluetooth yang terprogram di mobil mereka.

"Hahaha … menarik , sekali " kekeh yoochun melihat keadaan saat ini , beberapa mobil polisi mengikuti mereka.

Ferrari merah kai itu berada jauh di depan , mobil tao dan chen tinggal satu tikungan lagi dan dia sampai pada lembah bukit goyang , tapi umpatan sehun membuat kai sukses menghentikan mobil super cepat itu dan seketika membelalakan matanya horror menatap pemandangan yang di hadapan nya.

"Honney … cepat hubungi Tao , aku akan menghubungi chen hyung , kita kerumah ku sekarang"

"Hyung … jangan kemari , putar setir mu menuju rumah ku " kai langsung berbicara bahkan sebelum chen mengucapkan sepatah kata , kemudian mematikan sambungannya dan memutar arah keluar dari kawasan perbukitan goyang. Disebelahnya sehun mengikuti hal yang sama handphone keluaran terbarunya telah menempel di telinga nya

"Tao oppa , jangan masuki lembah goyang , putar setir mu kita bertemu di rumah suho eonnie "

'Wae … ? '

"Mereka terkepung polisi … palliwa "

**BRAAKKKK**

Suho menghempas pintu kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan 9 pasang mata yang masih terdiam di ruang tengah rumah mewah nya.

Xiumin terdiam dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca di pelukan chen.

Mereka terdiam , berbagai pikiran memenuhi otak mereka hingga

"Kau … semua ini gara-gara kau …. Kau harus bertanggung jawab baekh " xiumin berdiri dari duduknya membuat semua yang disana membelalakan matanya tak terkecuali baekhyun,

"Mianhae eonnie … jeongmal mianhae " Baekhyun menundudukkan kepalanya dan mulai terisak.

Chen mencoba menenangkan sang kakak , dia paham seberapa menakutkan nya xiumin jika sedang di kuasai emosi.

Ruang tengah keluarga kim yang dari awal memang terasa sunyi , kini menjadi mencekam dengan adanya isakan lirih baekhyun serta helaan nafas kasar dari xiumin.

Hingga kai melihat suho menuruni tangga cepat menuju pintu keluar.

"Noona , kau mau kemana … noona" kai berlari mengejar suho , yang telah melajukan audynya tanpa mempedulikan teriakan kai

"Shittt ! " secepat kilat kai memasuki rumahnya , mengambil kunci miliknya kemudian melesat mengejar suho tanpa memperdulikan semua orang yang berteriak memanggilnya.

**TBC **

* * *

**Annyeong ^_^ **

**Bagaimana chap 3 nya , mengecewakan kah ... ? Mianhae ... **

**Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang follow , fav , maupun review FF ku ini **

**# sebenarnya aku cuman mau bikin 3 chapter aja , tapi aku pikir terlalu panjang , jadi aku potong**

**sekali lagi , terima kaasih #bow**

**mohon kritik dan sarannya ... ^_^**

**gamsahabnida ... yeorobun **


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4 **

**DANGEROUS**

**Cast : all of member EXO OT12**

**Genre : Drama**

**Rate : T-M**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik diri mereka masing -masing , dan fans serta keluarga , aku cuman minjem nama duank**

**Warning : Bahasa non EYD , GS for Uke , Crack pairing , typo**

**Summary : ~**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

Suho menghentikan mobilnya di depan markas mereka , matanya membulat seiring pemandangan yang di lihat di hadapan nya. Pintu panel itu terbuka menampilkan gudang yang porak poranda bahkan beberapa mobil yang ada di dalamnya menghilang dan jangan lupakan police line yang terpasang rapi di sekitar gudang tersebut.

Braakkk ~~~

"Arggghhh ! Mworagoo " suho hendak masuk kedalam , namun langkah nya terhenti saat lampu sorot sebuah mobil berada di belakangnya.

"Noona … "Kai bergegas berada di samping suho , sama seperti suho matanya terpaku tak percaya melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, gudang mewah mereka sekarang tampak seperti gudang kebanyakan.

"Bagaimana bisa , …. " gumam kai

Suho bergeming , begitupun dengan kai terlalu shock dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

Prokk… Prokkk ~~~~

"Bagaimana dengan pemandangan yang kau lihat junmyeon" alunan suara merdu itu terdengar bagai racun di telinga suho.

"Kau …. "

Hero si pemilik suara itu menampilakn smirk dibibir cantiknya saat melihat kai dan suho berbalik menatapnya , disamping hero berdiri Xiah dan max.

"Aku menghormati mu sangat , aku bahkan membujuk langsung tuan byun untuk meloloskan proyek mu tapi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang hah" suho berdesis mata nya menatap tajam lawan yang tampak tenang tak menunjukan emosi apapun

"Aku tidak pernah meminta nya kim jun myeon " tepat dengan ucapan itu beberapa mobil yang berisi member exo yang lain berhenti .

"Sepertinya kita harus mengakhiri kunjungan kita noona " max berbalik memasuki mobilnya diikuti xiah dan hero.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan disini" Xiumin berucap dengan nada yang begitu dingin syarat dengan kemarahan.

"Entahlah"

"Yak! Apa apaan ini , polisi gila SHITT ! tao berteriak dan melempar beberapa logam perangkat mobil yang belum selelsai mereka pasang.

"Sudahlah tao , tenanglah " kai berkomentar , nada suaranya yang datar semakin membuat ke-10 orang disana terdiam.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam , memikirkan tindakan apa yang harus mereka tempuh setelah ini mengingat luhan dan kris kemungkinan besar telah tertangkap kepolisian seoul atas kasus balap liar dan penyelunduapan sparepart dan beberapa mobil sport mewah.

Mereka semakin bingung dengan keadaan markas mereka yang kini tak lagi berbentuk , beberapa botol wine mewah milik mereka yang pecah berserakan , beberapa sobekan kertas dan kain menambah kesan berantakan – sangat berantakan - . Ke-10 pasang mata itu menatap nanar setiap jengkal markas meraka , hingga sebuah suara mengubah focus mereka pada si-sumber suara.

"Tao-yah , ayo kita pulang saja " bukan hanya tao tapi juga chen , suho , kai, baekhyun , chanyeol , dio , sehun , xiumin.

"Baiklah sayang , kita pulang " chen maju mendekati lay –si sumber suara-

"Tidak , maksud ku ke china " perkataan lay itu membuat ke-9 pasang mata itu terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu lay " sedikit terpengaruh emosi , suho berbicara raut wajah yang gusar menjukkan seluruh emosi terpendamnya.

"aku pikir tidak ada gunanya jika aku dan tao tetap di seoul apalagi luhan dan kris ge ada di tahanan walaupun aku tahu mereka akan segera keluar tapi bisa aku pastikan mereka tak akan lagi menetap diseoul , jadi aku pikir lebih baik kami kembali ke china " lay menjelaskan denga nada tenang yang selalu dimiliki nya. Bukan , dia bukannya tidak memikirkan perasaan para sahabatnya atau bahkan chen sang kekasih dan dio kekasih tao tapi menurutnya untuk saat ini , inilah jalan yang paling baik.

"Kau ingin meninggalkan ku sayang " chen berucap sedikit tak percaya dengan pemikiran yang dimiliki kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak … aku akan sering mengunjungi mu diseoul sayang tapi saat ini , inilah yang terbaik kita bisa menjalani kehidupan normal kita sebagai seorang pewaris perusahaan ataupun sebagai mahasiswa. Setidaknya kita masih bisa saling mengunjungi dan mensupport "

Hening , sebuah pemikiran yang mampu membuat ke-9 orang disana terdiam memikirkan kembali kata-kata lay.

" Menurutku juga itu yang terbaik , karena polisi sepertinya sudah mencium keberadaan geng kita " Dio memecah keheningan , dan perkataan dio diangguki oleh beberapa dari mereka.

Kembali , suasana tak mengenakkan itu melingkupi mereka.

"Terserah kalian saja , aku tidak peduli " suho bangkit berdiri berjalan keluar meninggalkan mereka yang tengah menatap terkejut pada suho.

Bunyi mobil milik suho yang berderu meninggalkan area gudang itu membuat kai tersadar untuk kembali mengejar suho namun baru beberapa langkah suara xiumin mengejutkan nya.

"Biarkan saja kai , aku bisa merasakan kekecewaannya. Tao kau bisa menelphone pengacara kris dan luhan untuk membebaskan mereka dan kau lay urus tiket kalian berdua" tenang tanpa emosi xiumin berucap , kemudian menarik chen keluar dari markas mereka.

"Antar aku pulang jongdae-ah "

**-At incheon airport -**

2 hari setelah kejadian di markas mereka sehun , kai, chen, dio , chanyeol dan baekhyun mengantarkan kepulangan lay dan tao di kenegara mereka.

"Kau janji akan mengunjungiku kan tao-yah " dio menatap mata tao penuh harap

"Aku janji akan mengunjungi mu setiap bulannya , belajarlah yang rajin agar kau cepat luls dan menikah dengan ku chagiya " biarpun dio tidak mengeluarkan air mata selayaknya baekhyun yang terisak di dekapan chanyeol namun tao tahu sang kekasih tengah menyimpan tangisnya dari suara dio yang bergetar dan matanya yang mengkristal.

"Aku pergi jangdae-ah , kita bisa bergantian untuk berkunjung " senyum manis terpatri di bibir lay saat mengucapkan perpisahan pada sang kekasih dan dibalas dengan senyum simpul chen.

"Baik-baiklah disana jangan menyusahkan uri bumonim arraseo" kekehan kecil lay membawa nya dalam pelukan chen.

"Aku pasti merindukan mu sayang "

"Aku juga chen , titip salam untuk minseok eonni dan junmyeon eonni" perkataan atau lebih tepatnya permintaan lay dibalas anggukan mantap oleh chen.

Mereka saling berpelukan melepaskan kesedihan yang akan mereka rasakan.

"Maafkan aku , sungguh aku minta maaf jika saja aku tahu kim Corp. itu milik xiah dan juga hero mungkin aku bisa menandatangani pengajuan pendirian hotel mereka di tanah ku. Maaf kan aku " baekhyun terisak sambil membungkukan badannya dia sangat menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi. Sejak kejadian itu dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri .

"Tidak baek , ini bukan salahmu mungkin ini adalah jalan untuk kita menuju kesuatu hal yang lebih baik" lay memeluk baekhyun berusaha menenangkan yeodongsaengnya yang semakin terisak di pelukkan nya.

"Yixing noona , sudah waktunya kita pergi" lay melepas pelukkannya pada baekhyun dan melangkah menuju tao yang telah menunggunya di pintu keberangkatan.

"Jaga diri kalian arra … " lambaian tangan lay dan juga tao merupakan tanda berakhirnya apa yang mereka sebut sebagai geng.

"Kka … sudah berakhir ayo kita kembali " kai berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari bandara di ikuti sehun , baekhyun dan juga chanyeol. Sedangkan chen dan dio masih terpaku di tempatnya menatap pintu yang menelan kekasih mereka.

"Kau tahu oppa , aku tidak menyangka kita akan berakhir secepat ini" dio memecah kebisuan diantara mereka , matanya tak lepas dari pintu keberangkataan yang terletak beberapa meter dihadapannya dengan pandangan nanar dan penuh luka serta kekecewaan.

"Kau tahu , kita masih bisa bersama sebagai sahabat bukan " chen menatap yeoja manis di sampingnya itu , kemudian tersenyum saat melihat anggukan yang menjadi jawaban dari yeoja tu.

"Ayo kita kembali , aku akan mengantar mu "

**-Suho , xiumin side –**

Saat ini suho tengah menatap nanar segelas cappuccino dihadapannya tanpa memandang seseorang dihadapannya.

"Aku kira kau mengantar tao dan juga yixing " xiumin mengembalikan kesadaraan junmyoen.

"Aku pikir kau juga eonnie" suho menyesap cappuccino nya sebelum matanya beradu dengan mata xiumin.

Xiumin mendesah , melempar pandangannya kesekeliling café miliknya.

"Aku akan merasa terluka jika harus melihat mereka pergi "

"Sejujurnya aku sungguh marah pada baekhyun , secara kasat mata dialah yang menyebabkan ini terjadi tapi entahlah … "

"Aku pun demikian myeon , tapi kemudian aku sadar baekhyun tidak pernah salah , dia hanya tidak tahu dan lagi dia adalah dongsaeng kita yang telah bersama kita sejak dia masih junior high school "

"Ya … kau benar eonnie " kali ini suho mendesah , seolah dia tengah melepaskan kekesalannya.

Hening , kedua yeoja itu kembali berkutat dengan pikian mereka masing-masing

"Kris dan luhan telah keluar kemarin malam dan mereka langsung kembali ke china " perkataan xiumin itu membuat mata suho membelalak terkejut.

Dan ekspresi suho itu menimbulkan kekehan dari bibir tipis xiumin.

"Kau tidak tahu myeon-ah" pertanyaan itu membuahkan gelengan dari suho

"Dari mana eonnie tahu "

"Luhan menelphone ku saat dia bebas , "

"Sial … kenapa kris tidak menelphone ku , "

"Dia pasti punya alasan untuk itu myeon-ah "

Dengusan kecil dari suho menimbulkan tawa renyah dari bibir xiumin.

"Kau bisa mengunjunginya di china "

"Tidak akan , sebelum dia yang mengunjungi ku " jawaban suho hanya dibalas dengan decakan xiumin. Dan kemudian mereka terlarut dalam obrolan dengan tema yang tak jauh dari kekasih mereka yang telah kembali ke Negara asal mereka.

**-Hongkong –**

2 tahun berlalu setelah kejadian tak mengenakkan yang membuat geng mereka berakhir.

Disebuah restoran mewah duduklah seorang namja dengan surai blonde itu tengah menyantap makan malamnya dalam keheningan , hingga kursi dihadapannya itu ditarik menimbulkan suara yang mengganggu acaranya.

"Kau sendiri saja hmm " dia berucap pada seorang yeoja yang baru saja mendudukkan tubuh langsing dihadapannya.

"Yap … Apa kau mengharapkan aku akan datang dengan junmyeon hmm " yeoja itu berucap sambil membalik buku menu , kemudian memesannya pada seorang pelayan disampingnya.

"Jangan mulai lagi yixing-ah " perkataan kris menimbulkan kekehan di bibir manis yixing

"Ck… Yifan ge kau sangat lucu "

Yifan –kris- yang mendengar perkataan yixing itu memutar bola matanya jengah .

Selama 2 tahun terakhir sejak lay , luhan , kris dan juga tao memutuskan kembali kenegara asal mereka yaitu china lay , luhan dan tao masih berhubungan baik dengan sahabat mereka diseoul berbeda dengan dirinya yang seakan tenggelam dalam kesibukannya sebagai CEO dari LITE corp. bukan berarti dia tidak mau lagi berhubungan dengan yang lain hanya saja dia seolah kehilangan percaya dirinya jika berhadapan dengan sahabat mereka diseoul terlebih jika berhadapan dengan sang kekasih. Ya , kekasih yang selama 2 tahun ini tidak lagi ditemuinya atau dihubunginya lagi.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini ge , tidakkah kau merindukan myeon-ie eonnie kau tahu setiap kali aku ke seoul dia selalu menanyakan mu"

" Kau tahu sendiri betapa aku merindukan malaikat cantikku itu yixing-ah , tapi kau juga tahu sendiri alasan ku "

"Akh … ayolah yifan ge , bahkan luhan sudah berkali-kali keseoul bahkan dia sudah melamar minseok eonni "

Senyum hambar dilembarkan kris pada pertanyaan lay , yang membuat lay harus menelan kembali perkataan yang ingin dia lontarkan.

Mereka masih menikmati makan malam mereka hingga ponsel milik lay bordering nyaring ditengah kebisuan mereka berdua

"Ye "

' ajak yifan ke hongkong bay setelah ini '

"Hemm "

' sahabat seoul kita ada disini termasuk junmyeon'

"Benarkah … baiklah ge kami akan segera kesana"

Wajah sumringah ditunjukkan lay setelah sambungan telponenya mati membuat kris mengerutkan keningnya serta melempar pandangan bertanya pada yeoja cantik yang tengah tersenyum itu.

"Luhan ge baru saja menelpone untuk mengajakmu ke hongkong bay" seolah mengerti arti tatapan kris , lay berkata sambil memandang kris penuh binar

"Tidak , aku akan segera pulang , masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan besok"

"Tidak … tidak setuju atau tidak kau harus ikut dengan ku "

"Ayolah yixng, aku … "

"Stop … aku sungguh tidak peduli "

Kris memarkir mobil mewahnya , bukan mobil sport seperti dulu sebuah mercendes benz klasik kini menjadi tunggangannya.

"Berhentilah menggerutu seperti nenek-nenek , aku tak mau semakin menjadi tontonan " lay memutar bola matanya kesal karena gerutuan yang belum berhenti dari bibir kris sejak mereka dalam perjalanan menuju hongkong bay.

"Kau tahu aku sangat lelah dan dengan tak tahu dirinya kau menyeretku kesini hanya untuk menemui rusa itu , kau pikir … " perkataan kris terhenti saat matanya menatap seorang yeoja yang tengah tertawa beberapa meter dihadapannya , matanya seruma elangnya kini bebar-benar menatap tajam yeoja tersebut. Tak mempedulikan lay yang terus berjalan menuju sekumpulan yeoja dan namja di depan sana.

"Hai , apa yang kau lakukan disana bodoh … " teriakkan lay menyadarkan kris , akh bukan hanya kris namun juga sekumpulan namja dan yeoja disana yang langsung menatap kearahnya.

Kris tidak bodoh , dengan sigap dia berjalan menuju seorang yeoja yang tadi tertawa tanpa mempedulikan gerutuan lay kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil yeoja tersebut , mengecupi puncak kepalanya.

"Aku merindukan mu , sungguh merindukanmu baby … maafkan aku " kris menatap bola mata bening yeoja – suho - di pelukkan nya itu.

Plak ~~~~

Sebuah tamparan membuat ke-10 pasang mata disana membelalak tak percaya pada pemandangan dihadapan mereka. Suho – junmyeon – menampar sang kekasih yang 2 tahun tak pernah ia ketahui kabarnya.

"Aku membenci mu , kau bodoh yifan-ah aku ... " tidak ingin mendengar ucapan dari mulut junmyeon denagn sigap kris membungkam bibir yang telah lama dirindukannya itu dengan sebuah lumatan.

"Aku tahu sayang … aku mencintaimu "

"Aku merindukan mu yifan… aku mencintaimu " isakan junmyeon tak mampu lagi ditahan , dia menghambur kepelukan hangat kris yang lama ia rindukan .

"Maafkan aku sayang … maafkan aku "

Ke-10 pasang mata disana memandang dengan mata berbinar pemandangan sejoli yang kembali bertemu setelah kebodohan si pria yang tak ingin bertemu karena malu bahkan baekhyun dan sehun tak kuasa menahan tangis haru nya karena melihat kebahagiaan junmyeon itu.

Langit sore hongkong bay , menjadi saksi pertemuan kembali ke-12 sahabat setelah mereka melewati berbagai macam hal dan perpisahan yang menyakitkan.

**Mereka tetap bersama walau tak lagi disatu tempat yang sama , saling menjaga , saling support , saling menguatkan dan saling percaya. Mereka memiliki pilihan tersendiri untuk kehidupan mereka walau terkadang pilihan itu menyakitkan yang lainnya namun mereka tahu itulah yang terbaik untuk mereka jalani.**

**~END~**

* * *

**Annyeong ~~~~ **

**Part terakhir datang ^_^ , maaf aku tahu endingnya sangat gagal #bow **

**maaf sangat mengecewakan ... **

**terima kasih untuk follow , fav cerita ini , terima kasih juga untuk yang menyempatkan diri baca FF ini , #Bow , **

**terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang telah membagi kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review , terima kasih banyak #Bow **


End file.
